The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a safety device for a current generator of an electrical projectile fuze, comprising a housing in which there are arranged a permanent magnet component, an induction coil component and a soft iron core component, two of these components are movable or displaceable relative to one another, and elements or means of the safety device prevent unintentional movement or displacement of the movable component or components.
There is already known to the art, a safety device for current generator means of an electrical fuze of this type, wherein the displaceable component or part, after firing or impact of the projectile, shears-off a safety element which elastically restrains or holds the displaceable component or part in such a manner that the elastic mounting or bearing arrangement is capable of resiliently absorbing shocks arising during transport of the projectile without destroying the safety element.
This state-of-the-art safety device no longer fulfills the high demands presently placed upon such type device. In the presence of extreme shocks or blows the danger still exists that such type safety element will be sheared away.